Splash of the Titans Event
The are a set of 2 events, 1 to get the Aqua Girru armor and tier it as high as possible and 1 to get Ultimate Fusion Boost armors. Aqua Girru Not listed on the image above is the fact that blitz wars/raids will also contain materials and so will chest(s) and starter pack(s). The latest news is that 8000-9000 Kraken Furies total will be in the milestones of the events. 1 Craft 500 Titan Fractions into a 4-star Shallow Edge armor that can be combined to Aqua Girru T1-T4 to increase its tier by one. (use filter->water, off, 4-star at the armor smith to find it) Each craft taking 2 minutes and costing 75,000 gold. Craft 1000 Kraken Furies into a 5-star Deep Edge armor that can be combined to Aqua Girru T5-T9 to increase its tier by one. (use filter->fire, off, 5-star at the armor smith to find it) Each craft taking an hour and costing 75,000 gold. Note: this event doesn't include community milestones and focuses purely on individual effort. As such, getting a T10 without spending gems will be impossible for (nearly) everyone, but the stats of armor tiers are higher than those of other events. (An Aqua Girru T5's stats are supposed to be comparable to previous events' T10 before community milestones were applied.) Full stats for the various tiers of the Aqua Girru armor can be found at Aqua Girru Full Breakdown. Note: the update on July 24th made Titan Fractions and Kraken Furies in inventory disappear on the global servers. As compensation x3000, x1000 and Silver Coins x5 were handed out 1 . For some people, the compensation arrived before the store update and then the update bugged all Titan Fractions and Kraken Furies away. A second attempt on the compensation will be made, see 2 and as listed in that link, those who lost more than the compensation or lost the compensation too are advised to hold off on sending an in-game ticket until after that second compensation attempt, since support tickets about the event are getting locked/ignored for now to prevent putting support at a weeks long backlog on all types of tickets. Material amounts needed Login event July 10th - 31st 2018 Total: Aqua Girru T1 x2, Titan Fraction x1000, Kraken Fury x500 Note#1: for many the login event day 1 reward didn't proc, which they solved by sending out one Aqua Girru T1 to everyone, resulting in some now having an extra one. Note#2: a bugfix attempt to fix typo-d/switched up crafting materials/boost armors seems to have wiped out the login event day 2 rewards and any Titan Fractions farmed from rare spawn on the first day. A reward of 1000 Titan Fractions has been sent out as compentation (replacing the lost materials from rare spawn farming and often too from day 2 reward), but seems to have had trouble reaching many players. For at least a part of those who didn't get the compensation the first time, the second time it did work. (Check "filters->water, off, 4-star" at the armor smith to see if the 1000 materials really did get added. If not, contacting support is the way to go) Rare Spawn July 10th - 22nd 2018 As with previous events, the "Rare Spawn" occurs only in the Epic stages on the World Map. The Water/Air boss appears randomly throughout the various Epic stages and must be defeated with a special attack to guarantee the drop of 2 Titan Fractions. Defeating the boss without a special attack can result in either 2 Titan Fractions or none (there have been no reports of 1 Titan Fraction being dropped, so presumably it's "all or nothing"). Additionally, the Boss will never appear on the first stage or the last (for instance, on stages 2 through 6 of Haunted Citadel, but never on 1 or 7). Combined with the 1000 Titan Fractions compensation, the other events should provide enough Titan Fractions that only a few hundred are needed from Rare Spawn to get the first Aqua Girru to T5 with jewelry set. To get the second one also to T5 plus jewelry would then require another 1500 special attacks on the boss. Since the number of extra Kraken Furies available to get a second Aqua Girru beyond T5 will be none for the vast majority of players, farming the second Aqua Girru to T5 might not be worth it to many. (A T5 with jewelry set would be comparable to a heroic non-plus with jewelry set, but while the heroic would keep the option of crafting a plus version later, it likely wouldn't be possible to improve the T5 later). This rare spawn seems to have keps running past its listed end date, likely waiting for the update that adds Jewelry set crafting to also switch over from Titan Fraction to Occulo Relic Rare Spawn. Epic Boss July 11th - 18th 2018 Total: Titan Fraction x200, Kraken Fury x500 July 18th - 25th 2018 Total: Titan Fraction x200, Kraken Fury x500 Weekend war July 13th - 16th 2018 Total: Titan Fraction x1500, Kraken Fury x1500 Blitz War July 23rd - 24th 2018 Total: Titan Fraction x200, Kraken Fury x500 Weekend raid July 20th - 22nd 2018 Total: Titan Fraction x1000, Kraken Fury x2000 Blitz Raid July 16th - 17th 2018 Total: Titan Fraction x200, Kraken Fury x500 Arena July 13th - 20th 2018 Total: Titan Fraction x300, Kraken Fury x700 July 20th - 27th 2018 Total: Titan Fraction x250, Kraken Fury x1250 Starter pack July 13th - ?? 2018 * Kraken Fury x275 * Titan Fraction x195 Chests July 14th - July 20th, July 23rd - July 30th 2018 Splash of the Titans Chest Cost: 15/149/299/599 gems for 1/11/24/52 chests. Shown on the rotating gallery: * Kraken Fury x10/20/50/100/250/500/750/1000 * Titan Fraction x10/50/100/250 * fusion boost armors July 20th - July 23rd 2018 Titan Fraction Chest Cost: 15/149/299/599 gems for 1/11/24/52 chests. Shown on the rotating gallery: * Titan Fraction x10/20/50/100/250/500/750/1000 * fusion boost armors July 20th - July 23rd 2018 Kraken Fury Chest Cost: 20/199/399/799 gems for 1/11/24/52 chests. Shown on the rotating gallery: * Kraken Fury x10/20/50/100/250/500/750/1000 * fusion boost armors Limited shop July 24th - ?? 2018 * Kraken Furies x95 for 59 gems (so 11 purchases totalling 649 gems to get 1045) * Titan Fractions x125 for 19 gems. Jewelry set The jewelry set was supposed to take Titan Fraction x1000 to craft and will likely be craftable from the armor smith's new ring and amulet options. Because of problems with activating the jewelry crafting, possibly making Titan Fractions and/or Kraken Furies disappear, activating it was delayed until a July 24th update. (it still did make shards disappear for some/many and compensation was given) Additionally, the cost to craft has been decreased to 200 shards each, meaning the jewelry set cost 400 shards in total. In addition to the 200 Titan Fractions, each part of the jewelry costs 1 gold and takes zero time to craft. (a free armor smith slot is needed though) Ultimate Fusion Boost armors This event lets the player collect Occulo Relics that can be used to craft Ultimate Fusion Boost armors of any of the 5 elements that are worth 10,000 enhancement points, more than 4 time as much as Fusion Boost Armor IV. It takes 500 Occulo Relics to craft an Ultimate Fusion Boost armor, costing 300 gold and taking 3 hours to craft. (filter by 1 of the 5 elements, "off" and "5-star" to find each of the 5 Ultimate Fusion Boost armors at the armor smith) In addition to the 200 Occulo Relics from the login event, they are found in the below events. Note: because of the problems with disappearing Titan Fractions/Kraken Furies, it's advised to not risk saving up the Occulo Relics, but use them before the next update on the 30th or 31st. Unannounced, Ultimate Fusion Boost Rings and Amulets were also added. It takes 750 Occulo Relics to craft an Ultimate Fusion Boost Ring or Amulet, costing 1 gold and taking no time to craft. Rare Spawn - Occulo Relic July 24th - 30th 2018 As with previous events, the "Rare Spawn" occurs only in the Epic stages on the World Map. The air/water boss appears randomly throughout the various Epic stages and must be defeated with a special attack to guarantee the drop of 2 Occulo Relics. Defeating the boss without a special attack can result in either 2 Occulo Relics or none (there have been no reports of 1 Occulo Relic being dropped, so presumably it's "all or nothing"). Additionally, the Boss will never appear on the first stage or the last (for instance, on stages 2 through 6 of Haunted Citadel, but never on 1 or 7). Weekend war - Occulo Relic July 27th - 30th 2018 Total: Occulo Relics x2500 Category:Events Category:Gameplay